Special
by BabsWarner
Summary: Emmet has been having nightmares and is worrying that his friends don't care about him. Can Lucy prove him wrong? Emmet X Lucy/Wyldstyle


_**A non-Disney fanfic from me? Le gasp! Seriously though, Disney isn't the only company that can make awesome animated films and one of my favourite animated films has to be 'The Lego Movie.' It is clever, funny, heart-warming and even has Batman! What more could you want from a film?**_

_**Well anyway after going to see it for the second time in theatres (I would have seen it more times, but... life), I got this plot bunny and just had to write it down! Sorry if it sucks, but I hope you enjoy it:)**_

_**Summery: Emmet has been having nightmares and is worrying that his friends don't care about him. Can Lucy prove him wrong?**_

_**Couples: Emmet x Lucy/Wyldstyle**_

_**Rating: K plus**_

_**Warning: Spoilers for the movie! Don't read if you haven't seen it yet!**_

_**Disclaimer: The Lego Movie belongs to Lego, Warner Bros, Village Roadshow Pictures and everyone else that was involved in that project. I am just a teenager writing dumb fanfiction!**_

* * *

**Special**

* * *

_Emmet ran down what seemed like endless corridors. He could hear voices all around him, saying things like, "Worthless," "Boring," "Stupid," and "Pointless," among other things. He gasped for air as he reached a dead end and noticed a figure in the shadows._

"_Wait... Lucy is that you?" he said._

_Lucy stepped out of the shadows and looked at Emmet with an evil smirk on her face._

"_Lucy what's wrong?" _

"_Emmet, do you really think you're the Special..."_

"_W... what?" he replied nervously._

"_You're not the Special, your not even special! Your unimaginative, boring, and worthless!"_

"_You don't mean that, do you?"_

"_Everyone was just pretending to like you! In reality, they all hate you!"_

"_N... n... n..." he stuttered, the words hurting him to his core.  
_

"_I hate you..." she whispered, venom lacing her voice._

"_No!" he screamed._

_Suddenly, the once brick wall turned into glass and before Emmet could even think, Lucy had grabbed him and pushed him out towards the abyss._

_It seemed like he was falling in slow motion and he saw Lucy waving at him, a manic smile on her face, saying "See ya' later, alligator!"_

_He screamed until everything went black..._

* * *

Emmet awoke in a cold sweat. That was just one of many similar dreams he had had over the few months. Ever since he and the fellow Master Builders defeated the Duplo invasion his life had gotten pretty relaxed again, albeit much more interesting. He went to Master Builder meetings, spent time with Lucy and trained to hone his building skills.

But he had started having dreams, or nightmares he supposed would be the better word, playing with his insecurities. These nightmares would feature friends, most commonly Lucy, pointing out out all of his flaws, as well as all the things he feared being. He used to think he wasn't special until he met Lucy and the rest of his friends and saved the world, but these nightmares were starting to once again convince him that maybe he _wasn't _special.

He never wanted to go to sleep to avoid hearing those horrible things and when he did fall asleep he would wake up again very quickly so now he was always very tired but he tried to hide this, as well as all he was feeling, from his friends as well as his girlfriend, Lucy.

He had been trying to convince himself that these nightmares were just his brain playing tricks on him, that he really was special, because he had proved himself, he had become a Master Builder, he was the Special and he had saved the world. But the nightmares were starting to win and he really was starting to believe all those things. He really was starting to believe that he really was worthless...

* * *

Later that day, all of the Master Builders were at their weekly meeting, being hosted by Abraham Lincoln. After the Duplo War, President Business, or now just Mr Business decided to step down to sort out his life the government of the World disbanded. As all the realms united and tried to figure out how to best integrate their new society and when to hold elections for new government seats, the Master Builders had taken a temporary charge in leading and helping the people of the world, with their new leader being Abraham Lincoln due to his experience as a President. Things were much different now, with people of the different worlds allowed to mingle and express their creativity and everyone was much happier for it, although the new-found freedom was strange for those who had never known any different, but the Master Builders were a great help.

They were about five minutes into the meeting before Benny looked around and said, "Hey, where's Emmet?"

"Yeah," replied Unikitty, "he's never late!"

"Have you seen him Wyld... er, Lucy?" asked Batman.

"No actually, but have you noticed he's seemed a lot more tired lately?"

"Yeah!" said Unikitty, "I'm kinda worried about him. Maybe someone should go and see what's wrong with him..."

With that, Lucy jumped up from her seat and ran out the door. Batman chased after her. When they were out of the corridor Batman said, "What are you doing, we're in the middle of a meeting."

"Yeah, well Emmet's in trouble and I'm going to see what's wrong."

"But..."

"Tell me, is Emmet your friend?" spat Lucy, sternly.

"Well, yeah, but..."

"Well if he really was, you'd be encouraging me to go and check up on him." and with that Lucy left, leaving Batman standing in a stunned silence...

* * *

Lucy quickly drove across town in a car she built towards Emmet's apartment. When she got there she knocked on his door but received no answer. She tried again.

"Emmet are you in there?"

And again...

"Emmet, please answer me."

She put her head to the door and heard... was that the muffled sound of crying? Lucy instantly remembered that she was a Master Builder and quickly deconstruction the door, only to reconstruct it, for privacy's sake. She called out for Emmet and walked towards his bedroom, opening the door. She gasped at what she saw.

Emmet was curled up in the corner, sobbing.

"E... Emmet?" asked Lucy, quietly.

Emmet looked up and blushed, embarrassedly, only to put his head back done again.

"Oh, hey." she heard him say in a muffled voice.

"Emmet, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," he replied.

"Emmet..."

"Nothing!" he yelled, angrily raising his head.

"Emmet, I'm not dumb. You're crying and lately you've always been tired. Tell me what's wrong."

Emmet sighed. He didn't want to tell her because he was worried she would laugh at him but at the same time he wanted to give in. He gave into the latter side and got up on to his (now messy) bed, motioning for her to sit down beside him.

"Okay... I've been having nightmares," he confessed.

"What about?"

So, Emmet told Lucy all about his nightmares and when he was done he flinched, in fear that she would laugh at him. But instead she said, "Emmet, you know those nightmares aren't true. You're the Special."

"A part of me knows that but another part of me is worried that maybe me saving the day was all a fluke. After all the prophecy was made up!"

"But that doesn't mean it isn't true," Lucy stated, "Vitruvius told you that just because he made up the prophecy didn't mean that you couldn't be the Special and in the end you were."

"Well yeah but... well... I'm worried that you and everyone else are just pretending to like me because I saved the day..."

"Were not pretending to like you!"

"Yeah, well at the start you didn't like me..."

"Okay, maybe I didn't like you or even believe in you at the start..." she admitted, ashamed, "But I grew to like you, because your a good, nice, interesting, creative and, well, special guy. That and everyone was asking about you at the meeting."

"Really?" asked Emmet.

"Of course," she paused for a second before admitting, "Actually... I love you."

Emmet and Lucy sat in silence for a moment, Emmet t's mouth aghast trying to comprehend what he just heard.

_'She loves me?'_

Emmet eventually opened his mouth and said, "Yeah, well I love you too!"

They sat smiling at each other for a minute or so, before Lucy leaped up grabbing Emmet's head and saying, "Now come on let's get to that meeting, everyone's expecting you!"

Lucy paused for a second before saying, "And Emmet?"

"Yeah?"

"How long have you been having those nightmares for?"

"A few months now," he confirmed.

"Well get them out of your head because they're not true."

They walked together hand and hand in a happy mood towards the Master Builder's meeting and when they got their everyone was asking about him and was glad that he was now okay, even Batman.

That night Emmet slept peacefully having sweet dreams about his dear Lucy and his friends instead of horrible nightmares that put him down, because now he knew that he was special, had a girlfriend who loved him, friends that cared about him and had no reason to be upset.

_He was important, interesting and special and nothing could take that away from him._

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

_**Thank you for reading this to the end! Sorry if everyone was OOC, it's my first time writing for these characters and I don't have a DVD to watch over and over to help me get them down!**_

_**Please review, leave some constructive criticism (constructive being the key word) and tell me what you think! Also check out the rest of my stories and if you like them considering faving them or following and/or faving me! Thanks! More stories coming soon.**_

_**~Trespassers Will**_


End file.
